Dawn of a New Era
by EternaPhoenix
Summary: Eltrion...go forth...and pass down our hopes to the new generation...so that a light may yet shine again in the darkest hours... Rated T to be safe.
**Heeeeeeeellllllllooooooooo everybody! ITS-A-ME, MA-I mean, EternaPhoenix! This time, I'm back with another one-shot revolving around the raid boss Eltrion! I know, I know, some of you guys might be asking where the f*ck is the update for Celestial Fate?! ….well, the main reason is because as I was planning the future plot and what not, I realised there was a lot, like, a lot of conflicting points and storyline in Celestial Fate, and hence I'm still planning (and procrastinating in Elsword huehu—ahem, I mean I have lots of work needed to be done irl) on how to resolve this issue. I…apologize for that. In the meantime, enjoy this one shot that may or may not be a prologue to my future story which may or may not be connected to Celestial Fate in the later stories as well :3 Here we go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ELSWORD AND THE CHARACTERS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC. IF I EVER DO OWN ELSWORD, I WOULD'VE HAD A +20 PERKISAS WEAPON BY NOW HUEHUEHUE.**

…

OPEN: LOG BOOK DATABASE

DATABASE ACCESS AUTHORISED. SEARCHING FOR RECORDED MEMORY #1001. SEARCH COMPLETE. MEMORY ACCESS GRANTED. DATE RECORDED: 13TH NOVEMBER, YEAR X0162. LOCATION: ATLANTIS SKY ISLAND.

"….Eltrion, before I leave, I have one last command for you."

A cloaked figure, stood with its back against the titan-sized metal beast, looked up to the sky before continuing his speech.

"A new age is dawning, Eltrion. It will no longer be just one planet that will change, but even the time and space, and the parallel universe will be involved in this upcoming storm. I don't exactly know how long will it be, but….all of us, the Greater Beings who discussed in the previous meeting, have confirmed that **_he_** is back. We…have slowly lost our powers Eltrion. We fear that we will not have enough power to defend the future stability of the world….however,"

The cloaked figure turned towards Eltrion, reaching out a hand to touch the torso part of Eltrion, and continued to speak.

"We have not lost all hope yet, Eltrion, and that is the reason why I have created you. We, the Greater Beings, have decided to pass down our hopes to the future generations, so that light may yet shine again in the darkest hours. Your core, Eltrion, is a living core of energy. You are the first ever transcended nasod that I have created that has a huge potential to evolve in the future, if you've encountered your destined master. I'm sorry Eltrion, while I am your creator, I won't be your master forever. Now, I have to seal you away, so that no enemies shall bring harm to you while you seek for the chosen one, guided by the wheels of fate. Why, you ask? While it is true that your current state is strong, you are not in the strongest form yet. Your core, was made out of pure El energy, Eltrion. No specific attributes, just pure, white energy. It will be the factor that allows the chosen one to merge with you, in one soul, and paint your core with other colours in the future, both growing stronger and stronger together until that one fated day of battle against _**him** , _your strength will have transcended to a whole new level and reached your maximum potiential, enough to repel the true darkness and bring forth a new light in the future."

As the figure slowly retract its hand from Eltrion, it sighed and continued to speak.

"There is…not much time left until our powers have weakened, and that's when _**he** _ will strike us. Eltrion, I'm going to seal you in this Rift Guardian Capsule and send you off, so that none may find you. May the blessings of Fate be with you, and may you find your chosen master….Farewell, Eltrion. Take care."

MEMORY RECORDINGS ENDED. DO YOU WISH TO REPLAY: YES/NO? NO. COMMAND CONFIRMED.

…

A thousand years have passed since then.

How long…will I be hidden here, until someone capable found me?

This place…..codenamed Elrios.

….I suppose the time have yet to come for my chosen master to find me.

…hm?

What is this commotion outside?

RADAR SCANNING INITIATED. TARGET FOUND, 3 HUMANS. ENTRY TO THE HIDDEN TEMPLE BREACHED. TARGETS CLOSING IN, ETA 2 MINUTES.

Ordinary humans shouldn't have noticed the presence of this temple…..

If that's the case…..does that mean….the time has come…?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ha….ha….close the door!"

Two boys, one with white hair, ragged white shirts and injuries all over his body hurriedly pushed to close the weird looking stone door as soon as they got in the temple. The other boy, a black haired boy seemingly the same age as the first boy, also has the appearance of torn out dirty clothes and injuries all over his body, carefully but hastily laid down a silvered, short haired girl that she was carrying. The little girl's torso was bleeding all over, and she couldn't help but kept coughing out blood.

"Eve..! Hang in there! I-I'll patch you up soon enough!"

The black haired boy quickly fumbled through his pockets and tried to look for any tools or items that may help him to tend to the girl's wound.

"Damn it! If only we are in the laboratory and have all the necessary machinery and nasod tools! Add, do you have anything that could help?"

The white haired boy quickly search throughout his body as well, feeling every part to ensure he didn't miss out even a single thing that could help the situation, but atlas, he has nothing at all with him.

"No….i-isn't there anything else we could use to help?! Damn it…think Add, think!"

The black haired boy clicked his tongue as Add was grabbing his hair and trying hard to think of any help, until he felt a soft and gentle touch on his hand that was pressing on the little girl's body to reduce the blood flow from her torso.

"_ , Add, it's okay….."

" IT'S NOT OKAY EVE! DON'T LIE TO US!"

"_, calm down! You aren't helping in any way by shouting!"

"Tch…! What do we do…? Isn't there….anything…anything at all?"

As the black haired boy let his tears roll down from his cheeks and fall on the Eve's petite hand, Add couldn't help but also started sobbing at the sad scene in front of him. Eve, however, despite her current situation slowly raised her hand and touched the black haired boy's cheeks, and slowly smiled at the two boys.

"It's okay…..both of you…have known that since birth I have a very fragile body and that my organs suffered internal damaged….if it weren't for the both of you and your parents….my body wouldn't have received organ replacements and I wouldn't have created happy memories with you two…."

Add couldn't help but punch the wall in anger.

"…Eve….damn those guys…if they didn't come to attack us! What have we ever done?! Our family, no our village researched Nasod technology for the good of this world! Yet, this is how they repay us?! Damn it all!"

The black haried boy, on the other hand, kept holding on to Eve's petite hand and kept crying and apologizing.

"Eve….I'm sorry….if only I didn't let my guard down….it's my fault…I'm sorry…"

Eve only smiled gently at the boy.

"It's not your fault….you two have protected me from the beginning…it's only natural for me to take my turn to protect the two of you…"

As soon as she finished talking, she coughed up even more blood again, making the two boys even more worried.

"I'm sorry…Add…_..."

Eve slowly closed her eyes and her consciousness started to waver and fade away.

Just as the two boys were crying at the hopeless situation, a sudden glow of blue light coming from their front attracted the 3 children's attention. And just then, a voice resounded in their minds.

I SEE. SO YOU'RE MY CHOSEN MASTER. IT SEEMS THAT MY CREATOR'S PROPHECY HAS INDEED COME TRUE.

"Wha-?"

The two boys were perplexed and look at the object in front of them. An oval-shaped metal capsule with weird hieroglyphs that glow blue lights floated in front of them.

YOU, THE BOY WITH BLACK HAIR. YOU SENT OUT AN ENERGY SIGNAL TRANSMISSION AND CALLED OUT TO ME.

"Wha, what? I did what?"

IT SEEMS YOU DID IT UNCONSCIOUSLY. DOESN'T MATTER, FROM NOW ON YOU ARE MY CHOSEN MASTER. ORDINARY PEOPLE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SEE THIS TEMPLE UNLESS IT'S THE CHOSEN ONE OR THE COMRADES ARE NEAR THE CHOSEN ONE. THE NAME I HAVE BEEN GIVEN WITH IS ELTRION, THE TRANSCENDED GUARDIAN OF SPACE. WHAT ARE YOUR WISHES, MASTER?

"My wish…?"

Holding on to Eve's ever petite hand, the boy made up his resolve.

"I want….to save Eve! I'll do anything! I'll be your master or whatever it takes! Please, save Eve!"

MASTER'S CONTRACT HAS BEEN ACKNOWLEDGED AND CONFIRMED. RELEASING CAPSULE'S SEAL.

The metal capsule glowed even brighter light and slowly opened up, and a tiny winged-Nasod could be seen coming out of it.

IT WOULD APPEAR THAT MASTER'S POWER ARE STILL NOT FULLY DEVELOPED. AS SUCH, I AM ONLY AT 10% OF MY FULL STRENGTH CURRENTLY. TO RESTORE THE GIRL I SHALL REQUIRE EXTERNAL POWER SOURCE FOR EXTRA ASSISTANCE.

The winged figure then slowly raised his two hand and extracted energy from the four mini tubes that surrounded the capsule.

EXTRACTION FROM SLIPSPACE ENGINE COMPLETED. NOT ENOUGH POWER TO RECOVER TARGET.

"No….how can it be?"

THERE IS ONE MORE WAY TO GATHER SUFFICIENT ENERGY, MASTER.

"! What is it?"

IF YOU TRULY WISH TO SAVE THE GIRL, I WOULD NEED YOUR PERMISSION TO CONVERT YOUR MEMORIES INTO PURE EL ENERGY SOURCE. HOWEVER, IN DOING SO NOT ONLY YOU, MASTER WILL LOSE ALL YOUR MEMORIES, BUT IN THE PROCESS OF RECOVERY I WILL NEED TO REPLACE 95% OF THE GIRL'S ORGANS AS WELL, AND SHE HAS A 90% CHANCE OF LOSING HER MEMORIES AS WELL. DO YOU WISH TO PROCEED?

Hearing that, Add could only gasp in shock.

"No way…! Is there no other way? _! Are you really going to do this?!"

"….if it's the only way….I'll take it. Her life takes the top priority. I will do whatever it takes to save her!"

"_!"

VERY WELL. PERMISSION TO CONVERT MEMORIES INTO EL ENERGY GRANTED. BEGIN OPERATION.

Eltrion slowly held out his hand at the black haired boy, and after a short moment of pause, the boy's full body began to glow brightly.

"_!"

As Add was trying to reach out to touch his companion, the boy only smiled.

"Add….promise me, to take care of Eve until I fully returned, alright?"

Just then, the boy suddenly felt a sharp pang shot through his skull, and he couldn't help but screamed in agony until his body stopped glowing with light and he passed out.

Before Add could react to anything however, yet another light shone brightly in front of him, causing him to squint his eyes. Moments later, the light slowly disappeared, and as he readjusted his eyesight, he could only see his male companion lying down on the floor motionlessly, along with Eve, whose injuries was nowhere to be seen and her forehead has a blue gem.

RECOVERY PROCESS COMPLETED. PROTOCOL: ANOTHER CODE HAS STOPPED.

"Wha…what?"

Add couldn't understand what has just happened.

MASTER AND TARGET ARE IN UNCONSCIOUS STATE. TARGET'S CONDTION: 95% OF ORGANS HAVE BEEN REPLACED WITH PROSTHETIC NASOD PARTS. MISSION COMPLETED.

Just then, red light started glowing from the four mini tubes surrounding the capsules and alarms resounded.

WARNING, SLIPSPACE ENGINE HAS BECOME UNSTABLE. SLIPSPACE RUPTURES OCCURING. UNABLE TO HALT THE PROCESS.

Add could only panic at the situation unfolding in front of him.

"What is going on?!"

IT SEEMS THAT EXTRACTING ENERGY OUT OF THE SLIPSPACE ENGINE HAS CAUSED INSTABILITY FOR THE TELEPORTATION SYSTEM. I CAN NO LONGER CONTROL THEIR TRAJECTORIES AND SEND THE THREE OF YOU INTO THE SAME SAFE LOCATION. I CAN ONLY TRY AND SET UP THREE DIFFERENT SAFE DESTINATION ROUTES FOR THE THREE OF YOU. I'M ASSUMING THIS IS WHERE WE PART WAYS, MASTER'S COMPANION.

"Wa, wait! What is going to happen to us?!"

THE BEST METHOD CALCULATED TO HANDLE THIS SITUATION IS TO TRY AND DIRECT THE PURE EL ENERGY AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE TO SET SAFE SLIPSPACE ROUTES FOR THE THREE OF YOU. HENCE, YOU THREE ARE GOING TO BE TRANSPORTED TO DIFFERENT UNKNOWN LOCATIONS. WARNING, SLIPSPACE ENERGY LEVEL HAS BREACHED THE WARNING LIMIT. GOOD LUCK, AND FAREWELL.

"Wha-"

Add was about to respond when an extremely bright light engulfed the entire room. Moments later, the light subsided, and not a single soul, or object was in the hollow temple anymore. However, a lingering sound of whisper could be heard for just a few seconds before it vanishes.

CRE…ATOR…..I…SHALL….FUFILL YOUR LAST WISH…..

Unbeknownst to the three kids, their lives will intertwine once again in the next one thousand years and they will bring forth a new wave in the future era.

 **Annnnnnnnnd that's the end of this one shot/prologue-ish story! Sorry if I made Eltrion, Add and Eve a little too OOC, but I do hope you enjoy it! Mmmm, what else? Ah right, once again, I apologize for the late upcoming update for Celestial Fate because I'm still re-planning the story out and I'm busy with my work irl (also Elsword, since now it has 2x drops and I can't miss this GOLDEN CHANCE TO GET MY HENIR SET AHHHH). Anyways, I suppose this is a good place to end. See ya guys next time! Good day!**

 **P.S: Also, do you know that the Drabaki one shot that I created is somewhat like a prologue to another story that might or might not be connected to Celestial Fate in the future as well? :3 Bye!**


End file.
